lost shadow
by readeroffanfiction
Summary: answer to one of 917brats Anita blake Harry potter challanges. This is one when Harry has a twin whoo is thought to be the boy who lived. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I own...wait no I don't...so I don't own Anita Blake or Harry Potter sorry. Oh and this is also an answer to 917brat challenge.

Summary -Harry is a twin, and his brother is thought to be the boy who lived. Because of this his parents ignore, and in his father's case abuses him. After putting up with this for years, and when his father goes a little too far in his punishment. Harry decides enough is enough and runs away; after of course grabbing a few things he knew he'd need. Nearly a year later Harry is still on his own, and seems to being doing great but who is this stranger that Harry keep seeing, and why does he seem so interested in Harry?

This is a Harry Potter Anita Blake Crossover. I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake. If you want a certain Pairing please tell me, I will add voting for said pairing. This is going to be a short chapter, and there isn't going to be any Anita Blake in this chapter but she and the others will be present in later chapters.

**CHAPTER ONE BIRTH, THE ATTACK AND THE CHANGE.**

A scream could be heard as one Lily Potter gave birth to her twin sons. Her husband James Potter standing right beside her, trying not to faint at the sight of his wife giving birth to his sons. She had been at this for several hours and now about a minute before midnight a great power was felt. Then just before the clock stroke midnight her first son had been born.

The power was still going strong when about five minutes later her second son was born. Because of the power that was present during the children's birth the nurses weren't sure which child was born at which time, so they placed the larger child as the first born and the smaller child as the second born before handing both children to Lily Potter. Lily looked first at what she believed to be her first born. He was chubby in a cute way, he had reddish/brown hair that even now she could see was exactly like his fathers, and he also had his father's brown eyes. She decided to name him Cody Keith Potter.

She looked at her husband to see if he agreed only to find him passed out on the ground. Shaking her head Lily looked at what she believed to be her youngest child. Her youngest, unlike his brother, was a pale color that seemed to fit him. His skin tone also made his brilliant emerald green eyes, that where so much like hers, stand out. His hair, though while messy like his father's, was a pitch black color, and unlike his brother who was chubby with a look that promised to be cute later on, Harry was a small petite with a look that promised to be stunningly beautiful, later in life. Lily, done looking at her youngest, turned once more to her husband and to her amusement she found him rubbing his eyes as if waking up from a dream. Laughing slightly she turned towards him and with amusement clear in her voice she asked him.

"So James, sweetie, how about the name Harry James Potter for our youngest son, it seems to fit him." Hearing this James jumped up and excitedly looked at his kids, grinning proudly as he saw them. He then looked at the one that Lily wanted to call Harry and had to nod, the name Harry did seem to suit him ,at least to them it did. With their two children named and everything done the two proud parents took the kids home to show them off to all their friends.

**A year later **

A cold merciless voice could be heard calling out.

"The Potter's will be found at number 12 Godric's Hollow" it seemed Peter had betrayed his friends the Potters and had lead Voldemort to their hidden house. He had even given the murderous mad man what he needed to get inside. The moment Voldemort finished saying the phrase his spy had given him. A house materialized out of nowhere. Smirking Voldemort blasted the door open with his wand.

The door no longer in his way Voldemort walked into the house, smirking even more when he heard the panic in James Potter's voice, as he told his wife to grab their sons and hide. Hearing the sounds of running Voldemort silently mused to himself that he was going to enjoy this like no other.

Seeing the thorn in his side, James Potter, Voldemort decided that he wanted to see the man to suffer. Thinking on this Voldemort deciding what he wanted to do, he cast Stupefy at James Potter, he was going to make him live through the deaths of his oh so important family, that is if he lived through the torture Voldemort had planned for him later. James ducked the spell and cast a powerful basting curse at Voldemort. Soon spells started going back and forth as Lily went running up the stairs.

Unfortunately James wasn't as powerful, or as experienced as the person he was fighting, so he was hit with one of the spells his enemy was throwing. As soon as the spell hit James, James went down screaming and falling to the ground was the last thing he remembered seeing was the unholy smirk on Voldemort's face as he took that opportunity to cast a stupefy spell on him.

"James!" yelled Lily from up the stairs, when she heard the screaming and the sound of a body hit the ground. It was a stupid thing to do as it alerted Voldemort to exactly where they were. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When he reached the end of the hallway he saw a door.

Seeing the door locked he yelled out a spell and the door smashed into tiny pieces.

"Hand over the brats and you will live" said Voldemort. He wanted the brats and the damn red haired mud blood wasn't going to stop him.

"Never! Not my children! Take me instead, please take me. Not my sons! Please,have mercy." said Lily. As she used herself as a human shield, not letting her children see the horrible man. Also not letting the horrible man see her children; all the while thinking 'this could not be happening.'

"Stand aside you silly mud blood" yelled Voldemort.

"No! Not my babies, please no take me! Kill me!" she begged.

"Stupefy" yelled Voldemort losing his cool, he wanted the kids not some silly mud blood who didn't know when to do as she was told, besides he was sure some of his death eaters would want to play with her. Hell some of them probably wanted to kill her slowly and painfully, not that he cared of course, he only came here to make sure the brats died. As Lily went down; she could see her children and Voldemort from the angle she fell at.

Watching fearfully as Voldemort pointed his wand at her babies and started the incantation for the killing curse.

"Avada Kedarva!" was yelled. Blinding green light filled the room, so much that even Voldemort had to shield his eyes. He was never aware of the a pure black dome surrounded one of the twins and flung the spell back at him, all he was aware of was the pain. He felt as though he was being ripped apart. Screaming in pain he fled. Lily, at hearing the scream of Voldemort, opened her eyes, when she closed them she had no idea, but what she saw when she opened them caused her to stare open mouth in shock.

Voldemort's body seemed to be destroying itself, being tore apart by what appeared to be his own spell. Finally when there was nothing but ashes Lily jumped up and ran toward her babies wanting nothing more than for them to be alright. What she saw when she got there left her stunned into silences, her oldest son, Cody had a gash going from right under is left eye down to his chin, making it look like he was crying a tears of blood.

Quickly Lily grabbed her son Cody and ran down stairs where she was meet up with the now revived James and the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, Dumbledore. Who upon hearing what Lily had saw and seeing the scar on Cody's face lifted up the sobbing boy and loudly called out.

"Let us all thank Cody for defeating Voldemort for us all, let's all thank The boy who lived!" and as this was said a cheer was heard from the crowd that had formed outside the Potters house.

While this was happen a little one year old baby, with a glowing lightning bolt scar on his head was left alone. The boy name was Harry Potter, and his cries where being ignored; which was something he would get used to very quickly


End file.
